


Jason Todd发明了奥林匹克自拍大赛

by aliciak



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick和Jason是怎么在一起的。哦，还有Bruce可不能知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason Todd发明了奥林匹克自拍大赛

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scythelyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythelyfe/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jason Todd Invented the Selfie Olympics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151048) by [scythelyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythelyfe/pseuds/scythelyfe). 



好吧Bruce就能让这事看上去很正当。

就，跟反派滚床单这个事。

真的，无论如何他俩其实算不上这种情况，Jason甚至根本不是个“反派”嘛。他偶尔自省的时候更喜欢给自己用“反英雄”这个词。Dick更喜欢根本不想。

他们偶尔会组个队（用“不看过程看结果”啥啥的那种借口）。不过一般等反派被制服、Jason掏出枪的时候就该出乱子了。真不幸，这个“枪”并不是另有所指的委♂婉♂语。当然，Dick必须阻止他。有的时候他们会在Gotham天际屋顶上相互追逐，放任肾上腺素在血液中冲撞，在寒冷的夜风中让急促湿润的呼吸流过他们鲜红、鲜红的嘴唇，直到其中一个被另一个抓住……哦这事也没必要让Bruce知道。

这是他们的一致意见。Bruce Wayne绝对没必要知道。Jason方面认为这关他鸟事。如果他将Dick压在肮脏小巷粗糙的砖墙上，如同享受最后一餐般吮吻他的脖子，Bruce也还是没有权利扮演牧师、把Jason当成（非常餍足的）罪人来批判。

也许最初确实是因为Bruce。也许玷污他的黄金男孩正是Jason未曾宣之于口的一句“操你的”。而Bruce甚至永远不会知道。

（但愿。因为从很久之前开始，这一切就都跟蝙蝠侠无关了；现在，它只是关于燥热和追逐，以及Dick哦上帝你真丢人别再说俏皮话了，以及入睡时卷走全部毯子，以及诡异的食品搭配。）

Richard Grayson也不希望蝙蝠侠知道。理由如下：1）Bruce绝对没有权利了解Dick私人性生活的细节。绝不。（其实这里有个故事来着。事关Kory和蝙蝠车，以及不，就是不行，Jason，不许再提了。）

2）如果蝙蝠侠知道了，那Dick就不可能跟Jason继续这件事了，不管它是什么，因为，如果你认为Bruce对于玩坏自己的恋爱关系已经够擅长了，你真该看看他玩坏别人关系的时候是啥样的。

第三条很简单，因为他大概能猜到Jason的想法，而告诉了Bruce，只能导致他们一直在避免的那场谈话，关于感情，关于意图，还有求你别再离开。

第一次，Dick在屋顶上追上了Jason，压倒他，最后只让他挂了点彩就放他走了。很明显那时候Jason想到了他们的（前）养父。那次甚至不是有意的。明明一切都非常“单纯”，后来突然就“不单纯”了。讲真，Dick有什么好抱怨的，反正那天什么都没发生，他俩分开的时候仍然纯洁得跟朵百合花儿似的。

Jason这么说的时候Dick就谴责地看他一眼，然后挑起一边眉毛，Jason就只能笑起来了：就他俩？纯洁？除非甜蜜的Timothy其实是一只穿着芭蕾舞裙的紫色河马独角兽。

好吧，那太诡异了。

不管怎么说吧，他俩从那个屋顶上跑掉的时候还是保住了贞操（咳咳），只不过心里的迷惑却翻了番。

然后这种事就。没。完。没。了。

首先是Jason去见对头的路上正好路过小丑女和毒藤抢劫现场，结果看见Dick大头朝下挂在那，身上还沾满了五彩亮片。往常Jason可能拍张照片就走人了。然而鉴于他们上次见面时发生的事，最后Jason照出来的照片变成了一张自拍：他带着头罩，举着手机微笑，用Dick被绑得结结实实、撒满亮片的身体充当了一回自拍杆。那照片现在就贴在他俩冰箱上。（没照到被打晕在地的两个罪犯。）

第二回轮到夜翼嘲笑他了：他闯进来时谜语人正把Jason吊在一只满是鲨鱼的水箱上方。（“伙计，你怎么穿了件女装？”“不是说这个的时候，屌翼！”）可惜了那回没留下照片。

一段时间之后，偶然的组队成了家常便饭。“我们不能再这样见面了，”桶说道，一枪打偏柴郡猫那只正对着他（非）兄长的脑袋招呼过去的短叉。

之后那些追逐啦、屋顶啦就一直继续着，直到某人玩脱了对另一个发出了到家里坐坐的邀请。

Jason。那个某人绝对是Jason。“才不是！”虽然Jason总是否认，因为Dick十分清楚他内心就是个心软的大好人。（Jason由着他这么想，因为他不希望Dick看到他受的创伤有多深、他能多么的“不软”。这也不是个委♂婉♂语。）

当他们开始这段哦上帝恋爱关系是个啥？的时候，两个人都不认为自己完全理智，而且对恢复理智也根本没抱多大指望。不久之后“你家还是我家”就变成了“我们家”，俩蝙蝠崽子当然发现了，那可都是Dick的跟屁虫。（Jason根本不能算好吗。快闭嘴。）

接踵而至的是买家具、布置房间还有谁给我脑袋上来一枪吧怎么会有这种事。而与此同时他们习以为常地避开了任何可能踩到对方痛处、永远终结这美好啥啥的话题。（某个跟鸡蛋和骨头有关的成语一般都在这时候用。）这些话题包括：Jason的死、Bruce、他们都有过的作为罗宾的过去、Bruce、小丑、Bruce和蝙蝠侠。

慢慢地，最令人困惑的事逐渐变成了Bruce的长子和次子真正“同居”了，Bruce怎么会特么的不知道。Dick不肯放弃作为蝙蝠家族一员的身份，而Jason也没傻到要求他这么做。Bruce知道Dick搬家了，而且那之前他们也都认为Bruce知道Jason住哪。两个人搬到一起的时候都觉得，有五成可能某天半夜醒来时会一眼看到他们那位控制狂导师，然后他们之间就完了。Bruce要么是真不行了，要么就是真不在乎。

只是他当然不是不行了；他当然要用他自己那一套奇怪的方式去在乎。貌似是 Alfred进行了强力干涉（啊，早在之前他俩就已经欠这位Wayne家管家太多啦）。Dick和Jason刚同居时，Bruce一整个月一直默默地气得冒烟，直到Alfred私自同时邀请了Todd和Grayson两位先生到大宅用晚餐。

接下来就是完全可以预见的身份危机、惊慌失措（这是Jason），以及“我们一定要去”（这是Dick），然后是前无古人后无来者的爆炸式打斗（他俩都有份），紧接怒火高涨的和好性爱——这场性爱里涉及的情感太多，Jason都不舒服了。而当Jason对自己的感情感到不舒服时，就只能导致另一个可以预见的后果。

所以之后Dick不得不再次半夜满哥谭追男友（实话实说吧，就是男友），把他按在小巷肮脏的墙上，大声喊出自己的感情、包容以及停止纠结过往，直到太阳升起。

再后来他们就去大宅晚餐了。


End file.
